


so come on give me a taste

by lizee



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Top Liam, i love needy zayn, needy zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizee/pseuds/lizee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"drabble where liam and zayn split one of those huge fishbowl drinks but liam of course hoards the whole thing because he drinks fast and zayn is amused by his overgrown tipsy toddler boyfriend please?"</p><p>or, Liam gets really drunk and when he's drunk he gets horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so come on give me a taste

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be really cute and fluffy but then it turned into smut. sorry.
> 
> someone asked me to write cocky arrogant Liam since i typically write cocky arrogant Zayn. here you go. pure pure smut.

"Lads, I think we best celebrate Leemo's birthday here with a nice night out!" Louis announces as he barges through the door.  He's already dressed in his proper party attire - ripped jeans, a band tee, and some dirtied sneakers.  Harry peeks out from behind him and wraps his arms around Louis's torso, nuzzling his nose into Louis' neck as he does so.

Zayn's cuddled to his boyfriend's side, head fitting in the crook of Liam's arm.  Liam looks down fondly at him before directing his attention to Louis.  "Actuall, Lou, Zee and I just planned a night in, you know?  Got a couple Batman film queued."

"'s gonna be sick, babe," Zayn adds, entwining his fingers with Liam's and rubbing softly at the skin there.  Louis makes a face and rolls his eyes.

"In other words, you're gonna shag the night away?  Boring.  You two always shag; why not do something different this time?" Louis retorts crassly.  "Drinks'll be on us.  We've got a lovely, lovely night planned out for our dear Liam, don't we, Hazza?"

Harry chuckles and shakes his head.  "That's one way to describe it."  Liam's about to decline again when Zayn pokes him in the stomach.  Immediately, his attention is drawn to Zayn, his number one priority.

"I dunno, Li, I think it'd be kind of fun.  We've got all the time in the world to rewatch the movies."  Liam doesn't look convinced so he sits up and leans forward, lips brushing the shell of Liam's ear.  "And then when we get back, you can fuck me as fast or as slow as you want.  Spank me a bit, yeah, babe?  Get me nice and loud..."

Liam chokes back a whimper, closing his eyes to regain his composure.  "Jesus  _fuck,_ Zayn."  He only snickers and snuggles into Liam.

"I don't even want to know..." Louis says, his face pinched.  "Anyway, tonight.  Meet us at the bar.  This is going to be the best night of your fuckin' life, Payner!"

. . .

They're sat at the bar - Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry, and Zayn.  The waitress comes over, flirting obviously with Liam, yet as usual, he's blissfully oblivious.  "So who's the birthday boy?" she asks, smirking slightly as she makes eyes at Liam.  Zayn has to try his hardest to fight back the jealousy coursing through his veins, settling for wrapping a possessive arm around Liam.

"It's his!" he says, trying his hardest to swallow back his jealousy but doesn't succeed.  Louis holds back a laugh, red in the face from doing shots.  Harry's as equally drunk, if not more.  He's giggling against Louis, nuzzling his face into Louis's hair.  

"Well, what'd the birthday boy like?"  Zayn swears he sees red when he watches as she licks her lips suggestively and winks.  Liam, who has finally started to catch on, stumbles a bit over his words, face going red.

"Erm, me and my  _boyfriend_ were wondering if we could share that fishbowl drink special you have?"  At the word 'boyfriend', her face falls, eyes losing interest.  Zayn glowers under the term, giving a passing glance at the waitress that screams "yep-that's-me-I'm-his-boyfriend-thank-you".  She purses her lips and walks away.  

"Well then," Niall comments, eyes raised in amusement.  "Way to keep y' chill there, Zed.  You might as well have just murdered her with that glare you sent her."  Zayn flushes with embarrassment.  He's not great with dealing with jealousy, okay?

Luckily, he has the best boyfriend in the entire fucking world and feels Liam's plush lips plant a firm kiss on his cheek and he murmurs, "'s okay, babe, you're all mine."  Louis makes a noise of disgust, pulling at Harry's clothes.

"Make them stop, Haz, they're bein' gross again," he whines, throwing his head back.  Harry only grins and presses a light kiss on Louis' lips.

"You taste like sugar," he says simply.  Zayn smiles to himself because it's not every day that your two best friends fall in love.  

Liam laughs, "I kinda wish I was as drunk as those two since they're absolute  _riots_ when they're drunk."

"Well that's why we're out here, babe!  Let's get fuckin' smashed," Zayn says excitedly, a gleam in his eyes.

. . .

Zayn recalls that Liam had asked the waitress if they could share the fishbowl drink.  It seems that Liam has failed to remember that.  He's giggling at some stupid joke Harry told, pupils blown and lips cherry red, shiny with liquid.  The fishbowl drink is nearly empty, despite Zayn having barely touched it.  He vaguely remembers eating a couple of the gummy fish inside of it, and the next moment, it was nearly three-fourths empty and Liam was drunk off his ass.

"Babe," he whispers not so quietly, "didya know that this is the best birthday ever?"  Liam's eyes crinkle at the corners and he's giving this bright smile and Zayn can't help but smile back at his drunk boyfriend, who seems to epitomize the sun when he's drunk.  Louis and Harry have sobered up somewhat and are giving encouraging words to Liam.  

"I mean, we do do a lot of wild things for your birthday so maybe it's not the - oh for God's sake," Louis snaps, but he can't stay angry at Liam for too long because he breaks into a fit of laughter, as if Louis' the funniest person in the world (he would argue that he is).

"You said," he hiccups in between giggles, "you said  _doo doo_."

"Hur hur hur, Liam, yes, so funny," he quips, fighting back a smile.  Liam's happiness is absolutely infectious.  

"Alright, darling, I think you've had a bit much to drink.  Let's bring you home, you big lug," Zayn says, wrapping a protective arm around Liam's shoulder.  Liam pouts, jutting out his lower lip.

"But Zaaaaaynie -"

"Do you remember the promise I made you before we left?" Zayn asks, eyebrow raised.  Liam's eyes widen and Zayn's words seem to bring him out of his childish, drunken state.  He grabs Zayn by the back of the head and pushes him forward, colliding their lips together.  Liam tastes like alcohol, but Zayn doesn't mind.  It's a fight for dominance, Liam's coordination slightly off from the alcohol.  Zayn lets out a moan as he feels Liam's big hands on his thighs under the table, kneading at his skin.  As much as he wants Liam, he knows that his friends are probably watching them sucking face so he uses all his self control to break the kiss, pulling back and catching his breath.

Liam's got this devilish grin, replacing his earlier sunshiney exterior.  Zayn clears his throat, face burning as his friends all wear knowing looks.  "I think - um, Liam and I are gonna..yeah we're.  Bye."

. . .

Liam can't keep his hands off of Zayn in the taxi; he's not sure if it's the alcohol or if Liam's just being his usual teasing self.  "Babe," Zayn pleads, as Liam's hands rub up and down his thigh, getting dangerously close to the bulge in his jeans.  

"How does it feel?" Liam asks, voice dropped an octave.  "Does it feel good?"  He keeps his voice low, though Zayn's sure the taxi driver already knows what's going on.  He bites back a whimper as Liam cups him through his jeans, squeezing at the outline of his hardened cock.

"Oh," he mewls quietly, closing his eyes and resting his head back.  

"Was this y' plan, Zed?  Get me all drunk...you know how horny I get when I'm drunk.  How rough I get," Liam continues in a gravelly tone.  "Can't wait to get my hands all over you, strip y' down, taste you."

Zayn's resolve is close to breaking when the taxi stops and the taxi driver clears his throat.  Hastily, Zayn shoves money at the driver with a rushed "keep the change" and tugs Liam inside their apartment building.  The trip up to their seventh floor flat is one of the most tension-filled moments of Zayn's life.  Liam pushes him against the elevator wall, pinning his wrists against the cool metal and kissing Zayn with a fire.  He kisses down to his jaw, sucking at the skin where his earlobe meets his jawline.

The elevator dings and the doors open, forcing Zayn to push Liam away.  It doesn't do much good since Liam's hands are wrapping under his arse and tugging him upwards, Zayn's legs automatically wrapping around him.

They stumble their way down the hall into their apartment, shutting the door and Zayn's back pressed against the wall.  His arms rest uselessly above his head as Liam kisses him, hot and wanting.  He moans as Liam feeds him his tongue, sucking on it and appreciating how Liam always tastes so sweet.

Liam's hands trail to the hem of his t-shirt, tugging upwardly on it.  Zayn happily obliges, throwing his shirt to some corner of their flat and turning his head to the side to bare his neck.  Liam litters Zayn's neck with marks, sucking harshly at the skin and pulling back with a pleased grin.  His thumb presses gently against the skin and Zayn feels pain light his skin.  He whimpers, squirming under Liam's touch.

"Baby," he gasps out, cock twitching underneath his layers of clothes.  "Bed, please, bed."  Liam groans and moves to Zayn's neck, walking from the wall to their room and laying Zayn across the bed.  Zayn closes his eyes and doesn't move, knowing how Liam likes to be in complete control when he gets really into it.  "How do you want me?"

Liam doesn't reply with words, eyes dark with want in their dimly lit room.  He throws a tie at Zayn and looks at him expectantly, smirking.  "Oh fuck, baby, yes," he breathes out, stripping his offending clothes to the side.  Liam mirrors him, encompassing Zayn's body with his when all their clothes are out of the way.

"Y'gonna ride me nice and slow, babe."  Zayn knows it's a statement, not a question.  He whines as Liam grinds his cock against his, their wetness mixing together and making the slide nice and slick.  Liam digs his fingers into Zayn's wrists as he pins them together, Zayn bucking his hips up for more friction.  "Put on a show f' me, Zed.  Show me how bad y' need me."

He stays perfectly still as Liam ties the restraints around his wrists, humming as he admires his handiwork.  Zayn whines when he feels the weight of the bed shift as Liam takes a step back and gives the stage to Zayn.  He tugs experimentally at the restraints, loving the burn in his skin from the resistance of the material.  His cock screams for attention, and Zayn wishes he could touch, but his hands are rendered useless as they're tied behind his back.  He mewls at the helplessness of his situation, grinding fervently on the bed for some sort of friction.  The cotton of the sheets isn't enough for him, cock making a mess of their once-clean sheets.  

"That's it, Zee," Liam urges, hand pumping his thick cock slowly as Zayn squirms on the bed.  

He closes his eyes and spreads his legs to reveal his hole for Liam, giving him a good view.  His balls are tight and full and he wants so badly to be touched.  "Please, daddy, please," he cries out as his cock catches the sheets again.  Liam groans at the word, pulling back his foreskin and playing with the collected cum there.

"Say it again, Zee," he demands.

"Daddy," he whines out.  "Daddy, need you so bad."  He can't feel humiliated, not when Liam walks closer to the bed and towers over him.  He stops squirming as Liam lays a palm on his ass.  

"Let daddy open you up, yeah, baby boy?"

"Shit," Zayn cries out when he feels Liam's stubble scratch as his skin, tongue breaching his hole.  It pushes at the rim with shallow thrusts and Liam moans like he gets off on the taste.  He fucks his tongue into Zayn's hole eagerly, gripping at his arse cheeks and leaving crescent moons in his skin. 

Zayn's vocabulary seems to be at a loss as his words are reduced to pleads of "daddy" and "please, more, please".  Liam uses his hands to spread his cheeks further, dribbling spit into his hole and Zayn feels so fucking dirty.

"Y' like that?  Like it when I fuck my spit into you like that, baby?  Get all properly wet, yeah?"  He pushes a thumb into his hole, catching his spit in there.  Zayn's hole clenches around it, loving the feeling of Liam's calloused fingers in him.

"More," he breathes out, eyes wrenched shut and hands tugging at his restraints.  He feels fingers at his lips and Zayn opens up, sucking at Liam's fingers.  He bobs his head as if he were blowing Liam, tongue swirling around each digit with practice.  Liam moans, pulling his fingers out and bringing it back to Zayn's hole.

"Always such a good boy for me," Liam mutters as he pushes his pointer finger in, feeling around before he pulls back and adds two.  Zayn revels in the stretch and the burn, the intrusion.  "Y' can take it, yeah?"

"Give it to me good," Zayn grunts, wanting to wake up to bruises in the morning, to wake up to a soreness that he can't shake off.  Liam obliges, scissoring Zayn open and fucking his fingers into his hole.  They push relentlessly against his prostate and Zayn's cock is hard and leaking, face pressed into the sheets.  He lets out these little noises of "ah" and "fuck", eyes wrenched shut as he tries to stop himself from coming.  Liam uses his other hand to possessively grab at Zayn's hair.  The angle is uncomfortable but Zayn loves having his hair tugged, loves giving up everything to Liam.

"Split me open, daddy," he whines when he gets impatient.  Liam responds with a harsh slap to Zayn's arse.  "Fuck, daddy, again."  Another spank.  "Make me red, daddy.  Make me yours."

"You don't give the orders," Liam growls, tugging on Zayn's hair and leaning to Zayn's ear.  "I do.  And I say you ride y' daddy like the good boy you are."  He whines as Liam manhandles him, resting against the headboard and pulling Zayn into his lap.  Liam lines his cock to Zayn's hole, clenched in anticipation.  They suck in their breaths as Zayn sinks down slowly onto Liam's cock.

"Oh  _fuck_ ," Zayn cries as Liam bottoms out.  

"Move, Zee," Liam orders and Zayn rolls his hips, breathing harshly as he adjusts to Liam's size.  There's an ache in his arms and his dick is angry and red and leaking onto Liam's stomach.  "That's a good boy, that's my boy.  Fuck yes, y' making daddy feel so good."

"Yeah?" he asks as he fucks himself onto Liam's dick.

"Yeah, Zayn.  Fuck, you like this?  Like being used for daddy's pleasure?  You're mine, all mine."

"Use me, fuck, use me," he whimpers as he speeds up, Liam thrusting his hips upward to meet Zayn.  He dicks into his prostate, hungry for the way Zayn clenches around Liam's cock so needily. 

"Shit, you were made to ride cock, Zayn."

"Daddy, fuck, need to come, please," he begs, his cock twitching impatiently and the slit letting out fat drops of precome.  Liam steadies Zayn with his hand, gripping at his shoulder while the other digs into his arsecheek.  He fucks up into the heat of Zayn, chasing his orgasm.  Liam gets gradually louder as he gets closer, grunting and moaning as Zayn clenches around him one last time before he comes.  "Yeah daddy, yeah, fill me up," Zayn cries.

"Come for me, baby," Liam says huskily and Zayn comes like that, painting white streaks across Liam's chest.  He undoes Zayn's restraints and Zayn flexes his arms, pulling off of Liam and rolling over lazily onto the bed.  He feels absolutely dirty as he feels Liam's come leak out of him.  He squeals as Liam flips him over and presses a finger into his hole.

"Li, what - oh  _fuck_ ," he moans, voice shot from the night of moaning.  Liam's fucking his come back into Zayn, pulling out his fingers which are shiny with liquid.  He doesn't dare to break eye contact as he brings the digit to Zayn's mouth.  He darts his tongue out and licks around Liam's finger, eyes slipping shut as he tastes Liam's familiar tang.  His cock is oversensitive and spent but he knows it's not too long before he gets hard again.

"C'mon, baby, let's get you cleaned up.  I think you also promised me a Batman marathon, yeah?" Liam suggests and Zayn laughs, watching as Liam slips out of his bed persona and back into that lovable Batman-loving dork.  Zayn presses a chaste kiss to Liam's lips before rolling out of bed and dragging him to the shower.


End file.
